1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to client and server terminals and method for controlling the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a use of a terminal in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, the necessity for file sharing between terminals is frequently rising. For instance, a user simultaneously holds at least two or more terminals (e.g., smart phone, tablet PC, etc.) and may frequently transfer files (e.g., multimedia contents of photo files, music files, etc.) saved in the at least two terminals to each other. When at least two users hold their terminals, respectively, it may frequently occur that a file saved in one terminal is shared with another terminal. In this case, a terminal providing a file may be understood as a server terminal or device and a terminal provided with a file may be understood as a client terminal or device.
There is one ongoing necessity for the client terminal to enable a specific folder (or all folders), which stores files of the server terminal, to be recognized as a folder in the corresponding client terminal, thereby facilitating the files of the server terminal to be used by a user of the client terminal more conveniently. That is, It might be convenient to a user of the client if the client can access the specific folder of the server terminal which stores files as if the specific folder were to be regarded by the client as being one of its own folders the client has therein.
While the server terminal meets the necessity for sharing files with the client terminal conveniently, there is another ongoing necessity for respecting privacy of a user of the server terminal in a manner of allowing files to be shared with a specific client terminal granted by the user of the server terminal only.